


aromatherapy

by revengeavenue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Phil couldn't see, but his lungs worked just fine. They would fill with air tainted with beautiful aromas, ones that help to put his mind to ease. Dan knew which ones did just that.





	aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a blind character before, so even though this is pretty short, i hope i did okay.

Their apartment always smelled of something, whether that be a sweet, woody, citrusy, floral, or musky aroma. Sometimes it was a mix of many different scents; the notes of the fragrance intensely prominent to Phil. The doctor told him that his sense of smell had been heightened due to his absence of sight, and he was correct.

Phil relied on Dan, and vice versa. They lived harmoniously together, enjoying being in their own little space and sharing everything. Most thought they seemed like the perfect couple: best friends and lovers at the same time, but there were times that things felt a little less than perfect. Phil felt insecure at times, felt as if he was some sort of burden weight on Dan. He was anything but, so Dan would spend hours trying to ease Phil's worry ridden mind.

Dan's bed would become a heaven for the two of them, covered with fluffy blankets and pillows. He'd hold Phil in his arms while the aromatherapy diffuser released scents that would aide in calming him down. Dan chose them based on the day, and how bad he could tell his partner was feeling.

Lavender was for the worst days, the ones that had them both in tears. Phil had once told him that lavender felt heavy in his lungs, although it wasn't overbearing at all. Phil adored floral scents, especially ones that had that weight to them. They sent him to sleep in minutes, relaxing him down to blissful slumber. Dan didn't tend to use their lavender oil much, though when he did, he used half the bottle.

Orange was for the sunny days, the ones that would warm Phil's skin. He could tell when the sun was leaking through the window in Dan's room, because he could feel the heat of it on the black and white comforter. The sweet citrus aroma made Phil smile, and even though he couldn't see him, Dan would always smile too.

Vanilla was for the chilly days, the ones that would have them cranking their thermostat up a few degrees. The scent reminded Phil of softness, of days when he didn't have as much on his mind: childhood. His mother always wore an elegant vanilla perfume. He was reminded of her whenever he smelled it.

Peppermint was for the hot days, the ones that gave them no choice but to sleep naked. They had nothing wrong with that of course, but summers in London tended to be brutal. Their skin felt hot when it was pressed together in the heat of the summertime. Phil didn't mind, not even if they were sweating on each other. The cooling aroma of peppermint surrounded them, the vapor circulating throughout the entire room.

Tea tree was for the headache days, the ones when everything seemed painful. Dan may have been blessed with sight, however, he found it easy to put himself in Phil's shoes. He knew his pain, he knew it like it was an extension of Phil himself. And really, it appeared that way. No matter how much Phil tried to hide his pain away from Dan, the latter mentioned could sense it. He liked to put some of the oil on a cotton ball and dab it on Phil's temples, causing him to grin from the slightest touch.

Cinnamon was for the sadder days, the ones when Phil missed home more than anything. He knew very well that wherever he was with Dan could be considered home. Yet home to him also meant where he grew up, where his parents and brother were - or more accurately, used to be. Dan could sense the aching in his heart when they were pressed together. It hurt him too, so he took deeper breaths as the warmth of cinnamon dispersed throughout the room.

Jasmine was for the anxious days, the ones that had Phil shaking in his skin. The floral notes accompanied his tears, as he clung tightly to Dan. The softness of those shirts he always slept in would be sticking out between his white knuckles, while Dan would whisper reassuring words in his ear. The warmth of his breath against Phil's ear worked to settle his mind again.

Frankincense was for the unknowing kind of days, the ones that nothing was really wrong. There were times that Phil just felt bad seemingly without a reason why - perhaps that frustrated him more than knowing the reason why. Nothing quite made sense then, and his mind felt blank and empty until Dan press his lips against his own. The woody notes drifted around them, and if he opened his mouth, he could taste it in the air.

All the bottles of oil were lined up on Dan's desk, never growing dusty due to their frequent use. That worried him sometimes, but he knew that Phil was a strong person; he could fight his way through anything. Dan would continue to stick by his side, holding his hand and guiding him along in his visionless world.


End file.
